<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re-Enchanted by saku062</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208587">Re-Enchanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku062/pseuds/saku062'>saku062</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Movie: Enchanted, so much fluff it hurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku062/pseuds/saku062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt that didn’t end as good as she wanted, Y/N spends a movie night with her friend, Gabriel. The Archangel has an idea to cheer her up and maybe pushing Dean and Y/N to realize their feelings. But nothing goes as it was supposed to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re-Enchanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta-reader: @a_very_confused_fan, thank you so much for your work &lt;3</p>
<p>This is very fluffy, I apologize for this ^^' I love the movie Enchanted and I wanted to write something about it.<br/>You don't need to have watched the movie but it's highly recommended if you want to understand everything.</p>
<p>As always, feel free to comment and share your thoughs.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>After several months of running all over the country, jumping from one case to another, you could finally spend a lazy night in the bunker. No demons, no monsters, no witches to hunt. Just you, a big bowl of popcorn, and a TV. You loved Dean for choosing such a huge screen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi there, Sugar!” Gabriel jumped into the couch, right next to you, bumping you slightly in the process, making you grunt at the sudden weight against you. The archangel simply ignores you as he plunges his hand into the popcorn, stuffing his mouth with the sweets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Long time no see, Gabe. How have you been?” You asked as you shift more comfortably into the couch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same old, same old,” Gabriel waved his hand before he let his arm fall over your shoulders, pulling your body into his. You moved again, your head resting against his shoulder, leaning on Gabriel a bit more as you tucked your legs underneath you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out a content sight, feeling carefree for the first time since a long time. Gabriel was one of your best friends, he spent his time with you whenever he could, which was a lot if you were honest, and you wouldn’t complain about it. The archangel was someone very funny and nice, and it was a pleasure to be near him. You loved his humor and his little pranks, especially when you weren’t on the receiving end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The both of you fell silent as your attention fell back onto the movie. Once in a while, Dean would let you use his Dean cave and you had to admit the man outdid himself with the room. Everything you would need to spend the perfect movie night was here. Well, almost everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You loved Gabriel to death, really. But there was someone else you were closer to, and you smiled fondly when you thought about what he would say about your movie choices.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh man, come on! You’re watching that chick-flick? Again?” Dean asked as he entered the room. Not you nor Gabriel moved, your eyes still focused on the screen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Patrick Dempsey.” Gabriel and you said at the same time, like it was the only natural explanation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t see Dean rolling his eyes at your comment, as you were too focused on the screen. You watched Gisele landing in the middle of Manhattan while you put some caramelized popcorn in your mouth, the sweet treat melting on your tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This movie was your guilty pleasure and you weren’t shy of showing it. Yes, you were a hunter. Yes, you were a badass. Yes, you knew the horrible truth, monsters existed in this world, killing innocent people and turning their insignificant and boring lives into nightmares. That was exactly why you needed your chick-flick moments. You were a hunter but you were also a human being before everything. Since you were a kid, you loved fairy tales and happy endings. You knew you would never have a happy ending with this life but it didn’t hurt to still hope and dream about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean’s groans broke your concentration and you spared him an angry glance, sticking out your tongue at him before you turned back into your movie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re one to speak, Dean-o,” Gabriel smirked at Dean. “We all know you have a soft spot for handsome doctors.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean scoffed at Gabriel’s words, shifting from one foot to the other, crossing and uncrossing his arms, not really knowing what to do with his body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This guy is not, Dr. Sexy!” Dean stressed the words, pointing at the screen when Patrick Dempsey appeared on the screen. “They are totally different characters,” Dean added firmly. His favorite TV show has nothing in common with the other supposed medical drama show Patrick Dempsey was in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hush you two. It’s the interesting part,” You say to the two men, adjusting your head on Gabriel’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You saw Dean’s body coming into your peripheral vision, as the man was looking for something. You ignored his presence as you concentrated on your movie, you let out a happy sigh as Gabriel started to thread his fingers in your hair. This was a perfect night: best movie, best candies, bestie at your side. You were totally oblivious of what was going on around you.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel wasn’t really watching the movie, he knew it by heart, for having watched it so many times. No, something more funny and interesting was going on in the room. He glanced secretly at Dean who suddenly stopped in his quest of whatever he was looking for when he heard your sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hunter looked at you and Gabriel, not so discreetly, his jaw clenching when he saw the intimate gestures the archangel was giving you. It was totally friendly but Dean didn’t know that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An amused smile stretched Gabriel’s lips and he quickly hid it behind your head as he kissed it, his thumb brushing your cheekbone. It wasn’t rare for Gabriel to be so touchy with you, the archangel loved cuddles and it didn’t take him too long to know you craved it too. It was totally platonic, the both of you knew it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Dean didn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Gabriel was enjoying every second of this sweet torture. He loved how Dean’s fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, how his eyes darkened as his gaze zoomed on the spot where Gabriel’s lips rested on your head, how his body was slightly trembling with jealousy or how tight his lips were sealed to prevent himself from saying something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Need something?” Gabriel asked casually.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean jumped slightly at his question, unaware that he was staring at the both of you. He licked his lips and searched around him, grabbing the nearest thing: a pair of earphones. He waved the thing, as a way to tell Gabriel he had found what he was looking for, then left the room in a hurry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A cheshire cat’s smile appeared on Gabriel’s lips while you remained totally oblivious, you were too deeply focused on your movie to notice anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Interesting.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You woke up feeling dizzy and your head hurting as if a herd of elephants had stepped on it the whole night. Carefully you opened your eyes, squeezing them shut quickly as the bright light assaulted you. You blinked a few times before you opened them once and for good. The first thing that hit you was that you didn’t recognize where you were. The last thing you remembered was spending the night with Gabriel. You don’t even remember falling asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright?” You heard a strange, chipmunk voice asking you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s when your fuzzy brain registered something you haven’t noticed yet. As you looked around the room, searching for the owner of the voice, you felt that something was wrong. The place and the furniture around you didn’t look like what you were used to. Everything was so colorful and...cartoonish?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Someone dreamed of her prince, right?” The chipmunk voice giggled and that’s when your eyes fell on the little squirrel standing at your feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes widened, your mouth slack opened as you saw the tiny creature climbing along your legs, finally sitting on your lap, big, brown eyes staring at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You jumped from the bed you were sitting on and ran towards the nearest mirror, not believing your own eyes. Your cartoonish reflection looking back at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the hell?!” You asked your own reflection, your fingers pressed against your face.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took you a bit of time to comprehend what was going on. Apparently you were right in the middle of your favorite movie and for whatever reason, you were the main character, Gisele. Except that the cartoonish characters around you knew your real name, and this little detail didn’t seem to bother them. You stood in the middle of the room, totally speechless as you watched the many (too many) cartoonish forest animals dancing and singing around you. If they wanted you to sing along, it would be over your dead body!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite your refusal to play along, the movie kept on going and soon, too soon, the deers and birds looked at something behind you, stuttering and suddenly afraid. Uh-oh...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Being chased by a giant troll isn’t something funny. Within your career as a hunter you’ve seen a lot of weird things, but this had to top everything else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get the hell out of here!” You yelled at the monster who was crawling on the same tree branch you were currently using as a safe space.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And just like in the movie that you knew by heart, the weight of the little chipmunk sent the troll far, far away and leaving you alone holding onto the frail branch as if your life depended on it. There was no way, the tiny creature could save you, you knew what was going to happen next. You closed your eyes and reluctantly let go of the branch, feeling your body falling quickly and heavily. You screamed through the fall because let’s be honest it was scary and the branches that hit you in your fall weren’t leaving a nice feeling to your body. Finally, you landed on something soft and warm, and felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my gosh…” You sighed, feeling relieved to still be alive, being an immortal cartoon character had its perks. You lifted your eyes slowly, ready to see Prince Edward from Andalasia for the very first time, and more particularly the one who played the character.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sam?” You said, totally bewildered as you were expecting James Marsden instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Sam Winchester, your friend and hunting partner, was the one wearing the burgundy outfit instead. He was a cartoon as well but you could recognize his face easily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, it’s me! And you are?” Sam asked you, a strange look written all over his face as if it was the first time he saw you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N. Come on this isn’t funny. I don’t know what’s going on but we need to do something.” You said, as you tried to climb down from the horse you fell onto but Sam held you tight, keeping you in place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oooh Y/N! You’re right. We shall be married in the morning!” As if his sudden (and not romantic at all) wedding proposal wasn’t surprising you enough, you fell speechless when you heard him starting to sing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were made…” Sam sang, expecting you to finish the song.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not singing.” You said plainly, pushing against his chest to free yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everything froze around you, as if the time had stopped. You looked around and quickly your eyes fell onto the only thing that was still moving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gabriel.” You should have known it was because of him. Who else would have enough power to create all of this?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, Sugar. Sing along!” The archangel said with energy, coming closer to you and holding out his hand to help you get down from the horse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does all of this mean?” You asked, feeling furious and you weren’t going to let his funny cartoonish look disturb you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Consider it as a well-needed break.” Gabriel started to explain. “Don’t be mad. I know you’re feeling down lately-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I’m feeling down, we lost an innocent on our last hunt.” You reminded him, you had explained everything the night before. “The guy is dead because of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was Gabriel’s turn to stop you. “That is not your fault. Those things happen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolled your eyes at that and crossed your arms upon your chest, showing Gabriel your back. You were going to give him the silent treatment, and you were not in the mood to play in his stupid pranks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just a dream, I swear. I wanted to do something nice for you, that’s all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” You turned around, hearing the defeat in his tone. Your arms fell at your sides as you relaxed a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” You didn’t need to look at him to know there was a mischievous smile curling his lips. Gabriel’s arms wrapped around your waist as he rested his chin on your shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just play along, enjoy it while you can and once you wanna get out of it, all you have to do is to realize what you truly want,” he told you, not even an ounce of wickedness in his voice. He was genuinely worried about you and wanted only your well-being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What I truly want?” You parrotted as you broke the embrace, feeling something fishy behind those words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Archangel wiggled his eyebrows before disappearing. You called his name several times but he was already gone and you could only count on yourself to get out of here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great…” Was the last thing you had time to say before everything turned black.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the story started all over again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And again and again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the fifth time, you realized that if you wanted to reach the end of the movie, or this dream or whatever it was, you had to play along just like what Gabe said. Well, you better start doing it, the faster you would reach the end, the faster you would wake up. After all, it was just a dream, nothing could go wrong right? And the fact that Patrick Dempsey was waiting for you was another good reason to keep moving.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, get this,” Sam entered the library, throwing a newspaper into Dean’s lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on man! We’ve just got back, can’t we have a little break?” Dean groaned but picked up the newspaper anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not that far and there’s already three vics. Looks like a simple salt and burn, it would only take us one day, two at tops.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean kept on reading the article, nodding absentmindedly at his little brother’s words. Sam was right, the three vics were from the same family and each of them died in the same house within weird circumstances. And after the last hunt, Dean knew an easy win was what you needed to cheer you up. With one look, Dean knew that was also the main reason for Sam to go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean slapped his thighs as he stood up. “Alright! Get ready, we’re leaving in ten.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam nodded and headed for his room to get ready, though Dean stopped him in his tracks when he asked him to go and tell you they were leaving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s still in her room?” Sam asked, a bit surprised when he checked the time. It was already one in the afternoon and now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen you since the night before. There was only one reason for you to stay inside your room for so long. You were more depressed than what Sam thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The soft and gentle knock on your door didn’t get any response from you, so Sam knocked again, a bit more firmly. When he still got no answer from you, Sam brought his face closer to the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N? Uh...we found a case. A simple salt and burn case so don’t pack too heavy, ok? We’re leaving in ten,” Sam told you from his side of the door. He turned around, already thinking about what he needed to pack but after a second he glanced at your door again. You still haven’t answered him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam knocked again. “Y/N? You’re awake?” His hand was already turning the doorknob. The door opened a crack, leaving enough room for Sam to take a look inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N?” Sam opened the door completely and entered your room. He came closer to your bed when he spotted you still soundly asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gently he shook your shoulder, hopeful that the movement would be enough to stir you awake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, this is not funny.” Sam tried to chuckle but something deep down his stomach told him you weren’t faking it. “Dean!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t take long for Dean to come in. The urgency in his brother’s voice was enough of a warning and when he realized that Sam was in your room, Dean feared the worst. They had tried everything to wake you up but failed miserably. Your chest was moving up and down which meant you were asleep, and more importantly still alive. There was no trace of pain on your face, on the contrary, a small smile adorned your peaceful face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?” Dean walked back and forth in front of your bed while Sam kept staring at you, thinking deeply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you think it’s a curse?” Sam offered but both brothers were quick to ditch the possibility, it’s been a few months since your last encounter with a witch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know. A demon maybe?” Dean tried but he didn’t know what could have put you in this state. The bunker was the safest place in the world, nothing could enter and hurt them here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why does it always have to be something evil with you two?” Gabriel asked from the corner of the room, his sudden appearance making both Winchesters jump.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gabe! You have to do something. You have to help her.” Dean was quick to reach the Archangel, not bothering about the fact that he just appeared for no reason.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh I’m already helping her, don’t worry,” Gabriel pushed Dean slightly on the side so he could come closer and sit at your feet. A fond smile on his lips as he watched you sleep peacefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Winchesters remained silent, staring at Gabriel expectantly, waiting for more information from him. The archangel rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, how could those two idiots be still alive, after so many years was beyond him. They were so slow sometimes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m the one who put her under the sleeping spell.” Sometimes it was better to say it straight if you wanted to get to the main point quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” The Winchester brothers said in sync.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s having the time of her life! Well...she’s going to if she relaxes and lets go.” Gabriel announced, proud of himself. Though his own satisfaction disappeared quickly when Dean grabbed him by the collar and pushed him strongly against the nearest wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wake. Her. Up.” Dean seethed lowly, he was ready to beat the hell out of Gabriel if he needed to. Super powerful archangel or not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, now,” Gabriel easily freed himself from Dean’s tight grip. “That’s not my job.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And whose job is it?” Sam asked, he was calmer than his older brother but he needed just one more tiny push before feeling the need to kill Gabriel himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Prince Not So Charming over here,” Gabriel replied, his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Dean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Dean’s eyes widened. He didn’t have time to react when Gabriel stopped in front of him, pressing two fingers to his forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One rule: play along and be honest,” he whispered before Dean fell unconscious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's how she knows that you love her</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's how you show her you love her (That's how you know)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t know what was going on anymore. One second he was inside your room, ready to give Gabriel the death sentence, and the other he was sitting in a white carriage in the middle of who knows where.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You've got to show her you need her</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Don't treat her like a mind reader (That's how you know)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean didn’t know what was the craziest. The fact that he was sitting in a carriage, wearing a monkey suit, or that he was watching you singing and dancing with people, too many people. And you were wearing a dress too! As far as he could, he didn’t remember seeing you in a dress. He had to admit that it suited you. You should wear it more often even though it wouldn’t be practical during a hunt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's how she knows that you love her</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's how you know that you love her</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's not enough to take the one you love for granted (He's your love)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The crowd cheered happily once the song was over. It took a few seconds for Dean to understand what was going on. He's heard this song so many times, the monstrous melody was engraved into his brain forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were giggling and clapping enthusiastically as you sat down, sitting in front of Dean. You still were a bit surprised to see Dean instead of Patrick Dempsey. You knew Gabriel was having fun with the three of you, and you had to admit that seeing Sam wearing tights was particularly funny but you still were wondering why Gabriel thought having Dean here as well would be funny. Strangely, you didn’t complain about it. Sure Dean wasn’t Patrick Dempsey but he was still Dean Winchester and you would be lying to yourself if you said that Dean wasn’t easy on the eyes. It was difficult to play at first, having the face of your friend in front of you but you quickly realized that he wasn’t truly Dean, just a dreamy representation, just like Sam.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s wrong?” You asked him when you noticed something different in his eyes. There was a kind of glint in them that wasn’t there before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where the hell are we?” Dean exclaimed grumpily. “And since when are you singing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked several times, surprised by his outburst. “Dean? Is that really you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Son of a bitch!” He yelped, shoving away the two doves over his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, things just get more complicated.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really, Gabriel?” Sam gave the archangel his best bitchy face, the latter only shrugged, not seeing where the problem was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam grunted as he tried to lift Dean’s unconscious body from the ground. When he cast the spell, Gabriel didn’t see the need to prevent Dean from the heavy fall, it was even a little funny if he was honest. Once Dean was securely thrown over his shoulder, Sam glared at the angel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You mind telling me what this is about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She needed a break, ok? She was feeling really, really down yesterday night.” Gabriel started to explain, a mix between seriousness and worry written all over his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We know.” Sam agreed, his anger slowly replaced by sadness. “We were working on it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel scoffed at that. “Right! Another hunt, huh? It worked so well before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because you think your way is better?” Sam shifted from one foot to another, his brother was kind of heavy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel shrugged. He didn’t know if his little plan would work but it was worth the shot. Truth to be told, you and Dean were really stubborn, and if you didn’t play his little game like how Gabriel expected, who knew what would happen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean was standing in the middle of a living room, wearing only a bathrobe. He did as you told him and followed your lead. You’ve spent half of the day together, acting like the characters of your movie, and he would lie if he said that he didn’t enjoy the time he had spent with you at the restaurant but he had enough of all this shit already. He didn’t know why he ended up here and he couldn’t care less, what mattered the most was to get you and him out of here, as soon as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have to wake up, Y/N.” He told you sharply, keeping his voice low so he didn’t wake up the little girl sleeping in the next room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you think I’m trying?” You hissed, using a cushion to hide your bare legs. You were only wearing a shirt, and you wouldn’t feel as embarrassed as you were feeling now if it was Patrick Dempsey instead of Dean. “Gabe told me to play along and that’s what I’m doing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He told me that too,” Dean remembered the last words from Gabriel before he was sent into this nightmare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Every time I refuse to follow the movie, it starts all over again. I think if I reach the end of it, I’ll wake up but as for you, I have no idea why you’re here. I mean, you were here but it wasn’t really you before, if you know what I mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know the movie. How am I supposed to stop this?” Dean groaned then started to pace in the middle of the room. To be honest, he knew the movie, the big lines anyway. Whenever he watched it with you, Dean was more focused on you than the movie. He loved the fact that it brought a smile to your face every time. Of course, he wasn’t going to admit this out loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed and scratched the back of your head. “Just follow my lead.” You stood up and stood in front of him, trying to ignore the fact that Dean Winchester was naked under that bathrobe. “Let’s start a fight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry?” Dean blinked several times, totally lost with your plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, yell at me or something.” You encouraged him, waving your hands in the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Dean scoffed and took a step aside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” You defied, knowing you were heading exactly where you wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No?” Perfect. You were back on track! “Is that the only word that you know? No?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? No!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah? No! Over and over again. Every word out of your mouth is ‘no’! It makes me so...angry!” You forced a laugh with the last word, you weren’t in the mood at all, but the show must go on as they say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright?” Dean asked, worried about your sanity. He knew what Gabriel’s tricks could do to a human mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You punched him in the chest lightly before calming down. “I’m...I’m wonderful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean’s face told you he wasn’t buying it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were far from wonderful, you perfectly knew what was going to happen next, and it was going to be awkward. Why did it have to be Dean in front of you? Playing your part just became ten times worse. You swallowed hard as you brought your fingers near Dean’s bare chest. Dean froze when he felt your fingers against his skin, just over his heart. It took all his willpower to control the beating as calmly as possible. You glanced at his lips then his eyes, oblivious of Dean doing exactly the same thing. Slowly you brought your face closer, Dean doing the same. You shouldn’t feel so scared, you knew what was going to happen, everything was fake. So why were you so thrilled suddenly? Did Dean know he had to walk away?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Apparently yes, because the next second Dean cleared his throat and walked away. This was a real torture to him, he needed to get out of here before he would do something you would regret. You didn’t have to pretend you were feeling disappointed with him leaving you alone, and you really were confused about what just happened and what you were starting to feel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once he had laid down Dean on his bed, Sam came back into your room where Gabriel was still watching over you. He was expecting this to be over already, what was taking them so long?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is your worst idea, ever, Gabe,” Sam said grumpily as he sat next to the archangel, a hand rubbing his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know they’re kind of slow but-” Gabriel agreed, knowing his plan wasn’t perfect but he had little time to think about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Slow? That’s an understatement.” Sam scoffed, shaking his head. “My brother thinks it’s one-sided or that he doesn’t deserve her or some crap, while Y/N is too scared to admit she’s head over heels in love with Dean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You knew?” Gabriel was surprised. He had just realized there might be something between them, the night before. How come Sam knew before him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You spend as much time with those two idiots as I do and you’ll know,” Sam smirked, before he became serious again, wanting to know more about Gabriel’s next move. “So what are you going to do to fix this mess if none of them admit their feelings?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel’s lack of an answer wasn’t reassuring. He hadn’t thought about that.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if being stuck in this movie wasn’t enough already, Dean had to be wearing this stupid royal outfit. The material was scratching his skin and he wasn’t thinking about the pair of tights. This was humiliating, really. Gabriel was so dead once they were back. If they ever came back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All his negative thoughts flew away when Dean spotted you at the top of the giant stairs. You were once again wearing a dress. If there was one thing that he enjoyed with this mess, it was the dresses, they looked really good on you. Though, right now you were stunning. The dress was really simple contrary to the royal dresses the folks around him were wearing but you were the most beautiful woman in the room to Dean’s eyes. Honestly, he didn’t need you to wear a dress to find you beautiful and attractive. You gave him the most beautiful and biggest smile as your eyes made contact with his. Even though he didn’t know the movie as best as you, Dean recognized that part of the movie. It was your favorite part, you told him that every time you’ve reached that particular scene. The way your face would brighten saying this, how carefree and innocent you looked when you admitted it, Dean loved every fucking second of it and that’s why he accepted to watch the movie with you every time you asked him to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he was fondly thinking about those precious moments he had shared with you back in the bunker, his eyes followed your form elegantly walking down the stairs. This scene was becoming his favorite too, but only because you both were in it. You stopped just a few inches from him, and Dean was still lost in his thoughts, his lips slightly parted and totally speechless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Someone cleared his throat and broke the magical spell between you two. That was when Dean noticed Sam next to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice tights, Sammy,” Dean mumbled, trying to focus on something else than you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, peasant.” Sam thanked him, genuinely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still not the real Sam.” You whispered to Dean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right.” Dean nodded, still thinking about his first encounter with this weird Sam, and more particularly the moment he heard him sing. He will make fun of his little brother for the rest of his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A voice resonated into the huge ballroom. “Well folks, it’s that time of the night. I would like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompany this evening to dance the King and Queen’s Waltz.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam invited the woman who was Dean’s partner, the latter more than happy he did. Dean had tried the whole evening to get rid of her, refusing to dance with her or whatever crap the movie expected him to do. It was during that time when Dean realized that Y/N was the only one who had to follow the movie. The rule was only meant for you apparently. She accepted and walked with Sam in the middle of the room, getting ready to dance and leaving you and Dean alone and very awkward. He knew what was going to happen next and he was so not ready for this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N,” Dean stuttered, licking his dry lips before giving you an apologetic look. “I don’t dance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You came closer, holding his hand in yours. “Please. Humor me,” you whispered, your eyes roaming over his. Dean obliged because there was no way he was going to say no to you when you looked at him like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The soft music started as you walked, hand in hand towards the middle of the room. Feeling insecure and totally out of your comforting zone you stood face to face. Dean exhaled softly before grabbing your right hand in his and resting his other one on your hip while yours found the perfect place over his left shoulder. Slowly the both of you started to sway from left to right, the moves awkward but soon you let yourselves go and started to properly waltz. Sure, it didn’t look as professional as it was in the movie, but to you, it was still perfect. Slowly you got closer, Dean brought his lips near your ear, hot breath tickling your skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you heard Dean’s soft but offkey voice singing the lyrics, exactly like in the movie, you felt your heart skipping a beat and realized what all of this was about. You finally understood what Gabriel wanted you to know. All those strange feelings you’ve had since you’ve met him, it was more than friendship. If you were honest with yourself, you secretly knew what it was but you were too scared to admit it, even to yourself. Ignorance is bliss, particularly in your lifestyle. You smiled as Dean pulled you closer to him, feeling his warmth against your skin and you let yourself enjoy the moment, a soft smile on your face as you rested your head against his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Too soon, someone broke the moment. Nancy, Dean’s date, interrupted you and asked for Dean’s attention, while Sam did the same with you. Regrettably, you let Dean go and accepted Sam’s awaiting hand. The two of you shared one last longing look before you started to climb up the stairs. Once you were at the top, Sam went to get your wrap after he made sure you were fine. You were far from being fine contrary to what you had assured him. You weren’t even pretending to play along anymore, you were truly devastated because you knew that it was only a dream, and once everything would be over, it would only remain a dream. There was no way Dean Winchester would be in love with you. The lyrics of the song fitted perfectly ‘So close and still so far.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You jumped when an old lady appeared behind your back. It was the old witch, the one who wanted to kill you and you tried your best to not roll your eyes as you let her speak and pretend that she has been looking for you. If only you had your gun with some witch killing bullet with you but you could only cringe as you felt her wrinkled hands covering your bare shoulders as she forced you to look at Dean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To never be with the one you love.” She said, and you were hit by the truth behind those words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then she offered a red apple. “Just one bite, my love, and all of this will go away.” If only it was true.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You glanced one more time at Dean who was looking at you as well. Judging by his face you could tell he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. That was when a strange, and very stupid thought crossed your mind. Maybe you could stay like this? Maybe if you refused to finish the movie over and over again it would only restart to the beginning, and never end?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you must hurry. The magic will not work unless you take a bite before the clock strikes 12.” The witch warned you, pushing the apple into your hands. You didn’t need to think twice and took a tiny bite, falling unconscious the next second.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No!” Dean screamed, witnessing the whole scene. How could he forget that part? He had made fun of it with you, saying it was too cliché. He started to run towards you as the witch took you away, kicking into the stupid apple as he climbed up two steps at a time. Fortunately, Sam was quicker than him and stopped the witch to leave with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Someone brought a small couch for you and Sam laid you down gently before taking his sword out from its sheath and pointing it right against the witch’s throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N.” Dean knelt next to you, fearing the worst when he saw how pale your face was. He had seen enough dead people to know how death looked like. And right now, he was living one of his deepest fears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The witch started to explain what happened but Dean didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t have time for this stupid drama.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up!” Dean shouted, leaving everyone speechless. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from you, he would do anything to bring you back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kiss her,” Dean asked Sam in a whisper. He knew what needed to be done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A true love’s kiss, all of this is about this stupid crap so now kiss her and bring her back to me!” Dean yelled, he didn’t care if it followed the movie or not, he just wanted to bring you back. That was all that mattered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes of course!” Sam exclaimed, before pushing Dean on the side and kneeling in front of you. “I knew that,” Sam added, matter of factly. He clearly forgot about that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam pressed his lips against yours, there was nothing romantic in the gesture. A simple brush of his lips against yours, as if there was no feeling at all. He parted and waited for you to open your eyes but nothing happened. So Sam tried again, pressing his lips a bit more forceful, again and again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why isn’t it working?” Dean whispered, feeling more desperate as the seconds ticked by. Speaking of seconds, the clock chimed, announcing midnight. The witch laughed evilly, giving Dean a weary feeling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When the clock strikes 12, she will be dead.” The witch informed Sam and Dean, she was glad that her plan worked perfectly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Somebody as a gun?” He asked no one in particular. If the kiss didn’t work, maybe killing the witch would break the spell?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Unless…” Sam started to say, thinking deeply before turning his gaze towards Dean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, no. It couldn’t be me.” Dean shook his head, he knew you weren’t feeling anything for him. You were just friends. It was one-sided. It wouldn’t work and you were running out of time, he needed to find something else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kiss her, Dean! It’s ok.” Nancy cut him short, urging him to do it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shifted from one foot to another, not liking the sudden attention on him. The clock chimed again and Dean finally moved. He knelt once again and brushed the hair that fell in front of your eyes. Gently his hand cupped the back of your neck and brought your face closer to his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, please, please.” Dean murmured as he lowered his own face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The clock struck 12 as he pressed his lips against your cold ones, in a chaste kiss. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and looked at you, praying for your eyes to open but as he was fearing nothing happened and you remained still. You weren’t feeling the same, he knew it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The crowd fell silent and the air around was filled with sadness as they lowered their heads.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A soft gasp left your lips as you slowly regained consciousness, your eyes falling over Dean’s teary ones. You gave him a soft smile as your hand cupped his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought that I had lost you.” Dean breathed, tightening his hold around your waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head no before you pressed your forehead against his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, let’s finish this movie, and let’s go back.” Dean smiled at you as he helped you to stand up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gently you pushed him away, giving him an apologetic smile. “I’m not coming back, Dean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Dean chuckled, thinking you were joking but his smile fell when he saw how serious you looked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think I’ll be able to live knowing this is not true. Gabriel gave me this gift and I intend to keep it. Now that I know how it feels like, I can’t let it go, Dean.” You tried to explain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, totally lost. Why did you change your mind? Why now, after all of this? This was not supposed to go that way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Everything is so perfect, too perfect to be true. I don’t even think you’re really you.” You walked around the couch, stopping a few feet from the witch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m real, alright,” Dean argued, his eyes following your every move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, right.” You chuckled and picked up the sword on the floor. “Dean Winchester, the badass hunter who doesn’t like chick-flick moments dancing and singing? Come on…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, hey, hey!” Dean held out his hands, silently begging you to stop what you were going to do. “Look at me, please. It’s me, I swear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m tired of this. I don’t want to feel bad because I screwed up a case. I have enough of this burden and if I’m being honest, I can’t go back and just be friends. This, here, is better. It’s all I ever wanted without knowing it.” You said more to yourself than him. You were totally lost in your thoughts. “If I don’t end this movie, it will start again and again. It’s not perfect but it’s still better than nothing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N, don’t!” Dean warned but it was in vain and he could only watch you helplessly as you killed the witch. She wasn’t supposed to die like that, even Dean knew it. Everything froze around you and you gave one last glance at Dean before everything became black.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dean woke up with a start. It took a few seconds for his brain to register that he was back into the bunker. Without wasting another second, Dean rushed out of his room and headed for yours. Sam and Gabriel jumped from surprise when Dean barged into the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, relieved that his brother was safe but Dean didn’t care, his attention focused on your still sleeping form.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait. If you’re awake, why isn’t she?” Sam asked, suspecting there was a problem.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean licked his lips as he took a step closer to your bed. “She...she doesn’t want to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? Why?” Gabriel and Sam exclaimed at the same time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, ok?” Dean yelled at them, they were too loud and he needed to think, he needed to find a way to bring you back. “Send me in there again. I’ll make her change her mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel remained silent and simply stared at him. He couldn’t send him back once again. There were no more ingredients for the spell. It was only meant for two.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Send me back, Gabriel! Now!” Dean roared, pushing the archangel hard against the wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, wait, wait!” Sam put himself between the both of them, stopping the fight before it became really serious. “What happened, there? What did you do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean tried to compose himself, giving Gabriel one last murder look. “We were in this movie, her favorite one.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enchanted?” Sam asked for more precision, knowing perfectly your guilty pleasure. You weren’t shy about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. We played the roles, just like Gabriel wanted. We thought that if we reached the end of the movie we would be back. Everything worked perfectly until I kissed her and…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You two kissed?” Sam and Gabriel asked, once again in sync. A huge smile on their faces, it did work as they expected in the end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not really the main event right now!” Dean tried to keep the guys focused. “Then she said she wanted to stay and living it over and over again was better than nothing. I don’t know what she meant.” Dean added before he sat next to you, his head between his hands. He didn’t know what else he could do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel weighed the pros and cons, all of this went too far. Without wasting another second he walked towards your bed and pressed two fingers against your forehead. You didn’t really understand what Gabriel meant but keeping you in this state for too long isn't safe anymore. He needed to wake you up. He would find another way to make you realize anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However nothing happened, you were still sleeping. Watching you carefully, Gabriel noticed that your eyelids weren’t moving anymore, meaning you weren’t even dreaming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, noticing how Gabriel’s body tensed up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I erased the dream but she still won’t wake up. I don’t know what’s going on. It’s not supposed to go this way.” Gabriel explained, worried filling his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what now? She’s not even in the dream? Where is she?” Dean asked, fearing the worst.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like a coma, or something? I don’t know!” The archangel yelled, he was not used to this kind of problem.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” Sam tried to put the pieces back in order. “Gabriel, is it a spell or your own magic?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A bit of both, I guess? But mainly a spell.” Gabriel answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So there must be a cure, right?” Sam said, already leaving the room and heading for the library.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel and Dean were right behind him. The three men started to research through the many books in the library.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where did you find that spell?” Sam asked, they needed as much information as possible if they wanted to find the cure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve spent a wonderful night with that witch, name was Zahia. Geez, she was wicked!” Gabriel smiled mischievously as he remembered that particular night. Quickly he cleared his throat and became serious all over again when he noticed the brothers weren’t interested in those details.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great, call her and tell her to bring her ass here,” Dean ordered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was one hundred years ago! In Casablanca. I don’t know if she’s even alive.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then start reading,” Sam mumbled, throwing Gabriel the nearest book before opening the one in front of him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>It has been two days and they were still clueless. Gabriel did try to find Zahia but as he suspected she was nowhere to be found. For the first time Gabriel, the Archangel was feeling desperate. Because of him, one of his best human friends (the only one) was sleeping peacefully, waiting for her death and he couldn’t not do anything to help her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you try to kiss her?” Gabriel asked Dean who closed his book, quite noisily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? You believe in true love’s kiss?” Dean scoffed, having enough of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam, who came with more coffee, stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, pointing the coffee pot at his brother. “You know what? It might be worth a shot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you crazy? There’s no way it will be that easy!” Dean argued, jumping to his feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s always a part of truth in the legends, Dean,” Sam said calmly. “It won’t hurt to try.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shook his head, and exited the library, fuming. This was the dumbest idea they came with. After everything they went through, they should know that all that crap didn’t work. There was no such thing as ‘love is the most powerful thing in the world’ or ‘a true love’s kiss’. No, their lives were full of curses, hurt, and death. Period.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unknowingly Dean walked into the bunker until he reached your room and was now pacing in front of your closed door. Dean remained silent for a moment, thinking hard about it. He didn’t really believe in it but Sam was right, he had nothing to lose if he tried. Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily before opening your door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silently he walked inside and sat on the edge of your bed, taking a few minutes to look at you. You were becoming paler as the days passed, Gabriel tried his best to keep your health in good condition but the curse seemed to block most of his powers. It was just a matter of hours before you would be gone for good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He caressed your cheek with the back of his fingers while he held one of your hands with his free one. Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know our lives are far from perfect. To be honest they are crappy and I understand that you don’t want to live it anymore. Staying in your little dream was more appealing, believe me, I know how you felt. But look at what happened now, you still went down the bad path and didn’t get what you really wanted. It’s not fair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice was only a whisper, as if he was scared of waking you up when it was only what he truly wanted. He was such a mess! You were dying, without even knowing it and Dean couldn’t do anything to save you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should have told you earlier, I know that. And I won’t make the same mistake, so I’m gonna tell you how I really feel about you, I hope you can hear me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean moved a bit, taking a more comfortable position.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so mad at you right now. I don’t hate you, because I can’t hate you, let’s be honest. But I’m mad, Y/N. You choose the easy way, you stopped fighting, this is not you. You’re the cool chick who fights tooth and nail and who never gives up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had to stop for a short second, sniffing as he fought against the tears. His grip around your hand tightened before he kept on going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that’s why I love you. You’re always reminding me there’s hope. You’re my hope, Y/N. I can’t promise you the moon or the happy endings but I can promise you that I’ll spend the rest of my life loving you. I’ve already made this promise a few years ago, I just never told anyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean stopped stroking your cheek, cupping the back of your head instead, the exact same move that he had done earlier in your dream.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you,” Dean whispered, bringing your face closer to his before he pressed his lips against yours in another chaste kiss. Praying with all his heart that the magic would strike again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly Dean parted, his hands refusing to let go as he held his breath. He couldn’t believe it when he felt your body twitching, your eyes fluttering open slowly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey…” You smiled sleepily. “What did I miss?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean smiled back at you, breathing once again as you were finally awake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The most heartbreaking declaration of love I’ve ever heard. A bit too cheesy but who cares?” Gabriel’s voice came from the other side of the closed door, quickly followed by a thumping noise and a cry of pain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean was already planning five ways to kill him and make him suffer but your voice broke his concentration.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I don’t know. I kind of like it.” You smirked when his eyes fell on you, a blush covering your cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You heard it? All of it?” Dean asked, he wanted to be sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded and your smile fell. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I thought it wouldn’t be possible for you to...you know?” You trailed off, looking at the wall instead of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I know,” Dean said, his hand cupping your cheek and forcing you to look at him. “But let me show you how wrong you were instead, hum?” He whispered, bringing his face closer and kissing you again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This one was more passionate, all of his feelings poured into the kiss. Everything he wanted to tell you but couldn’t. This kiss wasn’t chaste as the few ones you shared, in your dream or in reality. This one was needy and a little something more than what you could expect for a fairy tale movie.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>FIN</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>